


My Straight Best Friend

by ThatOneFriendlyMonster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I just wanted to start this really bad ;m;, Its like the third thing I’ve started lmao kill me-, Multi, No spoilers! ;), Patton and Emile are married, Remus and Roman are brothers, Virgil and Thomas are brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFriendlyMonster/pseuds/ThatOneFriendlyMonster
Summary: Virgil Picani is one of the more popular kids in his school, his best friend Logan taking most of the fame. Little did they both know the feelings Virgil was starting to have for Logan, his ‘straight’ friend.What happens when Emo confronts Nerd about his new confusing emotions?/\/\/\Get these warnings outta the way! (I won’t be putting them at the beginning of chapters)Warnings:-Slight violence-Probably heartbreak-Homophobia-Suicide mentions-Just sad sometimes
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Idk this one either, Idk what that one is..., Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders, Remsleep??, Roceit
Kudos: 13





	1. Dear Diary, I Believe I’m a Good Person

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first first person POV book. Hopefully it will turn out somewhat decent. I will update this last out of all the things I’m publishing now just because this one is the last one for now.   
> I hope you all enjoy! ^^

Hi, uh, I’m Virgil. Virgil Picani. If you’re reading this, one of the listed below probably happened. And I wouldn’t be surprised if any of these were true.

-You’re snooping so fuck off now before I beat your ass back to hell

-Somehow, I let you see this for some reason. I dunno, maybe I like you or something?

-You’re my brother and can’t read so you’re drawing in it

-I lost it and you’re trying to return it (no I’m not stupid enough to put my address in here. Why would I tell anyone I don’t know where I live?)

-I’m dead and you want to know why

Yeah, so if any of these are the case, I would prefer it if you would stop here and leave this alone. If not, you bastard.

Anyway, welcome to where I dump my Shitty Problems™! Let's start with the basics.

I’m 17 years old, live in Florida in the year 2018, with a younger brother who’s 5 and two dads. And an older sister that we don’t talk about. 

I go to your average American high school; fucked up school lunches, embarrassing dances, idiotic teenagers, and crushes on the ‘popular’ students. I’m not the most popular in my high school, but I’m not a loser like Roman Prince (we’ll get to him later). I have some friends. Janus, Remus, and Logan to name a few. And Remy. He’s become more distanced lately (again, later).

What else?

Uhm, my dad, Emile Picani is a therapist. Perhaps you go to him? He adopted me nine years ago after something happened to my last family. I can’t really remember.

My pops, Patton, got married to my dad when I was ten. They decided together that they wanted another child, so my brother Thomas was born. It was a while before they could actually get my dad pregnant, and it was a long and painful process for the whole family, but we got Thomas as a result! And he’s the best thing that has happened to all of us. And all of you homophobic bitches better fuck off and leave my family alone before I lose my shit. Got it?

Now that introductions are out of the way (I honestly don’t care about you because why the hell are you reading this?), it’s time to really start writing here about my days in Hellhole High School.

Let’s start with my best friend, Logan Holmberg. He’s been my best friend since we were 11. He’s got dark chocolate hair and blue-gray eyes. Also has a sharper jawline. Logan’s really popular. He’s the head of the student council, backstage manager of the theater program, president of the debate team, and was dubbed the hottest guy in school by the cheerleaders (a group of nut jobs that only care about how big their butts and lips are). So yeah. You can see how that goes for him. If you’ll believe me, he was a nobody when we met. As we grew up, he didn’t get the acne problems that most kids had and hit puberty a lot sooner. So everyone likes him. Everyone. He doesn’t like talking about who he likes with me or anyone. He says feelings get in the way of what really matters.

Next, we’ve got Janus Poplicola (don't laugh at his last name. I’m warning you now). He’s a senior now at 18, and we met when I was a freshman. Janus isn’t as popular as Logan, but he’s respected and everyone knows his name. He’s the lead actor in all sorts of plays, musicals, and he’s very close to Logan and me. He also really likes Roman Prince, for some reason. I dunno why, he just does. Admires him almost. Although, he’s only told me this so lots of people still like him.

Remus Prince. Roman’s older brother. He’s insane, loud, obnoxious, crude, etc. And is currently dating another annoying kid, Remy Almos. He and Roman are difficult to tell apart at first glance. But once you notice the sunken eyes, scar on the left side of his forehead, and the untamed mess of light brown hair on his head, you’ve found Remus. Surprisingly, this guy is better well known than the ‘kind’ and ‘chivalrous’ brother of his. Remus is also a senior and Janus’s best bud.

Then there’s Remy Almos. He’s a bitch when he doesn’t get his coffee. Or when he doesn’t sleep. Or when he comes to school. Okay, he’s a bitch all the time. Sassy, annoying, flirtatious. A perfect match for his chaotic boyfriend. Logan hates his guts. Every time the blonde haired boy is within eight feet of Logan, I swear I can hear a tea kettle whistling and Logan’s growling. Remy wears sunglasses everywhere to hide his heterochromia, the only thing hetero about him. Remy’s openly gay (which I’m so jealous he can just come out like that) and hangs out with the cheerleaders to gossip about the hot dudes in the school. I know that sounds like, sad for Remus but Remus doesn’t care. As long as Remy makes out with him on the bus, it’s all good.

Finally, there’s Roman Prince. The unpopular, disliked brother. It’s no mystery why he’s hated. He’s too open, too loud, too selfish at times to be liked. I hung out with him once and hated it. Logan doesn’t really care for him, but he hangs out with Janus all the time. They try to hide it when they meet up so others won’t start putting hate on Janus. But the majority of the school knows, soooo yeah. He looks like your average pretty boy at school. Also, he’s gay. He hasn’t come out, and I don’t think he ever will, but he’s just so. Obviously gay. It’s easy to tell.

Yeah, welcome to the life of Virgil Picani.


	2. Never Knew I Could Feel Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :p

First day of senior year! 

Not really, I’m actually a junior. God I hang out with Janus too much. The theater nerd has got to me.

Today was your typical start of school. Meeting teachers and finding classes. I sat next to Logan, Remus and Janus at lunch, got a shit ton of homework expected to be done before tomorrow, died a little when I saw the cheerleaders and their ‘super sexy’ new outfits, and had to listen to them flirt with everyone at our table (including myself, but they stopped when I told them to fuck off).

“Lo Lo!” The head cheerleader, Cassidy Summerton, had called. A bright short pink skirt that definitely broke the school dress code was paired with a simple plastic looking purple jacket. Her dyed (it’s dyed) blonde hair and bright blue eyes sparkled with interest as she approached. She leaned against his chair as he read his book on astrology. I could see him grip it a little tighter as she approached. “It’s been so long! Summer was way too longish. How is my handsome nerd doing?”

I gagged. Was it fake? Ha, she wishes. Cassidy sent me a quick glare and I snickered.

“I am fine Cassandra.” He responded, voice monotone. Although I could  _ see _ him clench his book a little tighter.

“C’mon Lo, I told you you can call me Cass or Cassidy!” She giggled, messing with his hair a little.

“And I told you to call me Logan or Mr. Holmberg,” he muttered under his breath. Cassidy either heard it or ignored it cause she then turned to me frowning.

“I thought you talked to him!” She whined.

“I thought I did,” I replied. “The other day. When was it again? Oh yeah. Never.”

“Virgie!” Cassidy complained, butting her way in to sit down in between me and Logan. I inwardly groaned at the strong smell of lipstick and cherry. It wasn’t your nice smelling cherry, it smelled like that shit cough syrup that your parents gave you.

“You can talk to him yourself. I’m not your servant,” I scoffed, shoving my sandwich in my mouth. I knew exactly what this bitch wanted me to talk to Logan about. Boyfriend and girlfriend? No way. I felt something bubble in my stomach, the thought of Cassidy continuously flirting with Logan was a normal sight, but the thought of them together? Someone bleach my eyes if I ever live to see that.

“Hmph!” Cassidy pouted playfully, as if it was attractive to be a selfish spoiled pampered princess of the pretty pink and purple Barbie dolls. I bet you ten bucks she plays with those creepy things. Not that anything is wrong with playing barbies in high school or even past then, it’s just. They’re terrifying. And so overly pizazzed in a way. 

“Cass, move.” I grumbled.

“But why!”

“Because neither of us want you sitting on our food.”

“She isn’t sitting on our food,” Logan said, turning a page in his book. “She is seated at the table.”

“Not. Helping.” I hissed through my teeth.

“Fine fine! I know when I’m not wanted!” Cassidy sighed dramatically, standing to go hang out with her posse of Barbies. As soon as she was out of range, I turned to my own little group.

“I’m not sure she does,” I snickered.

“Course she doesn’t,” Remus laughed. “She’s got a lipstick tube stuck in her ass.” I rolled my eyes, turning to Logan who seemed to be relaxing a bit.

“You good L?”

“I am adequate. Although, I would not mind if Remus were to smash her perfect face into the nearest table.” He grumbled, closing his book and putting it in his messenger bag. That same feeling from before came again. Perfect face? He couldn’t possibly think she was attractive-

“I’m gonna do that-“

“No ones smashing anyone-“ Janus started.

“Oo~ Smashing, huh? I’m gonna smash the hulk!” Remus cackled. A small breath of air left my mouth as I listened to the two’s antics. Logan seemed amused too.

“What do ya have after lunch?” I asked him.

He pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. “I have a free period I believe.”

“ _ You _ have a free period? Not taking anything else?”

“No, I don’t believe so.”

“That’s surprising. Sweet. I think I do too. Maybe we can hang out in the cafeteria or Mx. Joan’s class. If ya want to, that is.” I added on the end, face flushing a bit. I’d rather not force him to do anything he doesn’t want to. I don’t want to make him upset or anything.

“Yes, that does sound delightful.”

“Cool.” I replied, pulling out my phone to check the messages I just knew were there.

A few from dad, a few from pops, a few random ones. Huh, pops is going out of town for a bit, Thomas is sick, dad has to take care of- Wait, Thomas is sick?! I looked back at what my dad had sent me.

Dad:  _ Hey Virgil! _

It read. 

Dad:  _ Thomas threw up today at school. He doesn’t need to be picked up from preschool later. I’ll see you at home later tonight! _

I quickly responded. 

Me:  _ What happened? Is he okay? _

Dad:  _ Yes, he just got a little nervous I think. He’s okay Virge. Relax. If you need to, use the breathing activity we talked about. I have to go now. Love you! <3 _

Me:  _ Love you too dad. Give Thomas a hug and kiss for me. _

Frowning, I looked up at my friends. Thomas was sick? That’s not good. He could get hurt if his young body doesn’t heal right, or worse. He could- nope! Not thinking about that. He’ll be alright. Thomas is tough. I’ll see him later.

“Virgil are you alright?” Logan whispered, glancing at the others still goofing off. “Do you need to leave?”

“No, I’m alright.” I shook my head. He’s so sweet when he thinks I’ll have a panic or anxiety attack. He usually doesn’t realize I’m having one, or he thinks about it too hard and believes I’m starting one. Like now. I’m alright. Everything is alright and there’s nothing to worry about. Thomas is fine. 

“Are you sure?” I felt his hand rest on mine under the table. He was trying to comfort me without getting too close. I love him. 

Platonically! Not like that you weirdos, I know what you little gremlins are thinking. He’s straight anyway. I heard he liked Alexis Freeman from Travis Kington, another junior. She’s a sweet girl, sophomore and not a cheerleader thankfully. Her grades are excellent and she’s taking advanced classes.

“Yup. I’m all good.” I pulled my hand away slowly, feeling a little heat force it’s way up to my face. What was that? Nothing. Probably. He gave me a small smile, barely noticeable if you weren’t searching for it. I gave a slightly bigger thankful one back. “Thomas is just sick is all.”

“Oh, that doesn’t sound pleasant.”

“My dad says he’s just nervous and stuff. He’ll be fine. I’m not worried.”

“Ha,” Janus interjected, starting to pay attention to us rather than Remus. “That’s a half and a laugh. You’re always so paranoid Virge.”

“I’m always so  _ vigilant _ , thank you very much.” I corrected, hearing a small snicker from Remus. “It’s true!”

“We’ll see about that when you have to do all the homework Ms. Homophobe assigns you.”

“Uhg, I hate her class,” Remus growled. “You get caught making out with your boyfriend  _ one _ time and you’re suspended for two weeks!” I chuckled nervously, knowing exactly who they were talking about. Ms. Hartford, the school’s literal witch. She was an older woman with graying hair and a long nose with a small mole on the end. She looked like a witch and I’m ninety percent sure she’s actually cursed a few of her students. Cursed them with bad grades just for standing up for classmates. I haven’t had her yet. A lot of students talk shit about her.

“I think I have her class…” I mumbled quietly. I really needed to check my schedule. Remus’s grin vanished into a look of what I could almost call guilt. Great.

“Oh shit dude, yikes. Sorry-“

“It’s okay. Probably gonna have a panic attack and skip.” I tried to joke. It just only worsened as I realized my voice cracked halfway through the sentence.

“I am sure she won’t be that horrible,” Logan placed a hand on my shoulder, giving his best sympathetic look. I felt the warmth from earlier return. “Plus, you have art with Mx. Talyn afterwards, yes?”

I nodded, fidgeting with the sleeves of my hoodie. Oh yeah! The schedule. “Do I have any other classes with you two later?”

“Science, History and then I’m free.” Janus said, looking down at his phone.

“Same here.” Remus replied, messing with green jello from his lunch.

“I have a free period, history with Mr. Sanderson and then I have art with Mx. Talyn.” Logan sighed that last part. He didn’t like art. He just never understood the use of it, I guess. Or he just believed he was never good at it. But he was! He  _ is _ ! He’s amazing at drawing. He’s amazing in general- wh. Shut the fuck up brain.

“Great. I have to face the demon alone,” I grumbled. It was then I realized Logan’s hand was rubbing circles on my back. I almost jumped out of my seat.

“Apologies,” he said, pulling his hand away to adjust his glasses. “Was that not a comforting gesture?”

“Oh, nah it was nice but uh, just weird I guess…” Janus looked back and forth between us, raising a brow. Then he smirked at me. I blinked. What? What was that face for?

The bell rang. I jumped, a little startled by it. Luckily, I just bounced towards Logan. Or unluckily, because now my face is probably red like a tomato.

“Jumpy today, huh?” Janus’s smirk grew wider.

“Shut up.”

Logan slung his messenger back across his shoulder and stood from the table. He waited for me to dump the plastic tray I had from lunch into the garbage and grab my things before heading to Mx. Joan’s class. I smiled as it was just us walking down the hallway. Nobody was here. Oh right, you don’t know who Mx. Joan is. They’re kinda like the Vice Principal? Kind of. It’s weird. They have a class that’s for students who need a study hall, have ADHD, disabilities, or just can’t focus on school work in general to help get stuff done, but they also take care of things when the principal is away for some reason. They’re one of the best teachers here.

We made it into the classroom two minutes before the late bell would ring and headed up to their desk. Logan and I just kinda showed up, which wasn’t the best but yeah. Mx. Joan wasn’t in there yet. We saw a few other students wander in silently and decided to find a spot to sit for a bit.

“Logan can I ask you a question?” He nodded as we decided to sit in the back of the classroom away from the other students. “Do you like anyone? As in like, romantic feeling sense thing?”

“Virgil-“

“I know! I know! But it’s been like, two years and you haven’t had a boyfriend/girlfriend/partner for a long time. I know you don’t like talking about it but I’m just curious!” I defended. He sighed heavily and gave me a deadpan ‘are you serious’ look. You know the one.

“Virgil, we have discussed this. I do not see how a short term relationship in high school will help me in future years. Other than leading to painful unexplainable emotions.” I watched him pull out one of his many notebooks and start to work on homework he had asked for ahead of time. I snickered a little. Overachiever.

“I guess, but what if you find the real deal here?”

“I doubt I will find a future partner willing to go through several years of schooling after high school here. Plus, our situation is not the most ideal. There are many people at this school willing to date me for what I have, rather than who I am.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone L. How about Alexis Freeman? She’s really nice.” I suggested. He blinked slowly, giving me a confused look.

“Virgil…Alexis is my cousin. Her mother is my father’s sister. Did you not know this?” I winced. Holy fuck.

“Oh shit. Sorry, no I had no idea. I-I’m so sorry about that-God I’m such an idiot-“

“Virgil! Logan! What are you two doing in my classroom?” Mx. Joan walked in, smiling at us. Their signature orange beanie atop their head as well as a coffee mug in their hand.

“We do not have a class at this time so we were hoping to stay here instead.” Logan said.

“Oh yes. Of course!” They looked at the few students in the classroom. “Remember to watch your tongues! Don’t want Ms. Hartford to hear.”

“Okay. Thanks!” I turned to Logan, who was trying to get out of talking by doing work. As long as we were both fairly quiet, we would be fine. “Hmm, Remy’s right. We really need to get you out in the dating area.”

“What-“

“Don’t interrupt. I’m thinking.” Remy is Remus’s boyfriend, the one that got caught with him by Ms. Hartford, and he suggested letting Logan go on a date or two for experience later on in life. I have a few people in mind, Alexis now officially removed. “What’s your type L?”

“You are playing matchmaker on Logan?” A boy chuckled in front of us. Roman and Remus’s younger brother Pryce faced us. Curly dark brown hair bounced as he laughed quietly with his whole body.

“Pryce,” I mumbled. I’m not the most comfortable around Remus’s brothers. He has six, three in middle school, two here in high school (Roman and Pryce), then the eldest is in their second year of college. Oh, he also has a little sister Baby Sarah. She’s not a baby anymore, but that’s her nickname-

“Virgil, c’mon man. You can’t find your best friend a date then be a single wingman for the rest of your life! Also Logan’s like, really popular. And cute, if I’m being honest-“ I narrowed my eyes as he said this. “Plus, I doubt either of you really want Logan distracted with a girlfriend.”

“Butt out Pryce.”

“Pfft, nah. You two got me hooked. Who’s in mind Love Finder?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Creator of Hearts?”

“No-“

“ _ King _ of Hearts. Roman would be proud of that one-“

“Pryce.”

“Whatevs, I’m bored anyway. Lo you’ve been quiet. If you had to pick, who would you date?” Logan’s pencil snapped in his hands as he narrowed his eyes at both of us. Uh oh. We made him mad. I felt guilty, shrinking down at the sight of Logan’s wrath. He looked uncomfortable and had a clear frown.

“I do not need to discuss personal matters with either of you.”

“Personal matters? Ooo~ does someone have a crush~?” Another hollow look was sent in Pryce’s direction. Logan stood quickly and tapped my shoulder with his pencil. A gesture that meant come silently, we need to talk. Basically, I’m in deep shit.

We approached Mx. Joan and Logan asked for the hall pass to walk down the hall. They complied, but told us to be back in ten or we’d never return. And out the door we went.

Let me tell you; you don’t know when someone’s truly upset until you’re alone, walking down a hall side by side, in dead unnerving silence. Clearly Logan didn’t like what happened in the classroom. I wanted to say something. Tell him sorry and apologize profusely. My mouth was clamped shut in fear I’d just anger him more. So silence it was.

And it stretched on, me following him down the hallways until we made it to the boys bathroom. He sighed when we reached it, both of us heading inside. That’s when he turned to face me and this was it. I fucked up enough that we actually might lose our close friendship. Fuck fuck-

“Virgil,” he said flatly.

“Y-Yeah?” I replied, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. His expression softened as he saw how tense I was.

“Apologies, it was not my intention to think I was upset with you. I know you don’t enjoy Pryce’s presence, and nor do I, so I thought removing ourselves from the situation was the best course of action. Was I wrong?” I relaxed a little bit at his words, but not fully. It takes time for me to cool down and he just sprang up so quickly!

“Uh, no and yes? I dunno L. Just a little shocked I guess…” I mumbled, rubbing my arm. He nodded slowly and titled his head in confusion.

“Would not be the opportune moment to exchange physical affection?” Okay  _ what _ ?! My face burned. Was he- Oh my god was he suggesting we  _ kiss _ ?!

“Logan wh-“ I blinked slowly as the words tried to leave my tongue. “You want to… _ kiss _ me?”

He seemed to turn a little red as well. Only to literally stumble over his words. “N-No- I didn’t- I meant- Is that not-  _ hug _ ?!” He finally managed out.

Hug? Hug?! He wanted a hug?! Oh my god. I started cackling. Like, having to hold myself up against the wall cackling. Most of it was from embarrassment and stress. The realization hit me.

“L,” I wiped tears from my eyes as he rolled his own. “You could’ve just asked me if I wanted a hug.”

“Fine, let’s head back to class.” My laughs turned to snickers as we walked back into the classroom. No, sadly, we didn’t hug.


End file.
